Deathmatch of Thunder: Spirit and Phoenix Showdown
It was a bright and beautiful day in the city known as Divitiis Bona. It was a large city, enough to fit a thousand, no a million groups of people. People were walking along the streets. You could hear laughter of adults discussing their lives and what has been happening, children running, playing a game of sorts. Truly, a beautiful sight. That is if you have the money to buy the happen. Now let's find our hero, Hogotsu, who lives underneath the glamorous city as he is currently pondering his situation. ---- "Ugh, why did this have to happen now?!" Hogotsu screamed to himself in his private room. As he began to grab papers of his desk, he began to think on his situation. Apparently, the orphans (which he and his group were a part of as well) and lesser unfortunate were running low on money, which he happened to steal from various aristocrats. Hey, don't judge him. The aristocrats in this town are complete pricks and deserve it. Unfortunately, his group were all separated at the moment. Genki-ko was helping out at the west sector, taking care of the poor. Karasu was doing god knows what, most likely looking for people that they could potential steal from. And Tentoki was up above, in the city, trying to spot potential people to rob as well. Hogotsu let out a sigh, mumbling to himself, "Man, business has been slow lately. At this rate, we might actually starve to death, if we can't find a potential theft." He sat down in an old beaten chair, trying to think of a way to gain some money. A man wearing a long black cloak and dark hat knocked on the door and entered. "Hello? Who can I talk to about work?" Said the man his magical power caused the air in the room to become heavy. "I have a problem that needs sorting." The man looked around standing in the door way trying to spot an adult. Hogotsu looked at the strange man, startled at the sudden shift in magical pressure. Quickly countering with his own so he wouldn't have any trouble moving, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the strange man and said in a slightly confused and cautious tone, "Er, can I help you with something, whoever you're supposed to be?" "You may call me Mr.D, for now. I'm here to offer a job, if you will. I need an item recovered and a man killed...." Said the man holding his hand out to shake. "I'm willing to pay a large sum of money for both things." The man's magical power seemed to detect Hogotsu and began to dominate it's presence. The man seemed to know this and smirked with a aura of malice and hate behind it. "This man stole a gem that my family have owned for many years......He has also been a constant pain for my island and have been tasked with getting his head." Added the man looking at Hogotsu. "I have been told they will pay up to 4 million in whatever currency you want." Hogotsu's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 4 m-m-million?! That would hold them off for nearly a year at the least. However while the offer was tempting, this man was giving off a feeling of pure evil. "Do I truely want to make a deal with a person giving off this kind of feeling?" Hogotsu thought to himself, careful not show any emotion in front of this man. He thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "Alright, let's talk details." "It is a simple job. Go to Mochina Island, I shall provide a map. I want you find a man named Markus Hotaru and find the Storm Gem....If you can bring his head to me so i may present it to my king." Said the man. "I am able to provide you with equipment, manpower and supplies for this job....I warn you Markus is a deadly mage and powerful fighter, he won't be an easy person to beat or evade." The man placed a bag of gold coins on the table next to them. "This is a down payment of 2 million....you will get another million for the gem and a final 1 million if you bring me Markus' head....It is not an entirely required object but would be a nice bonus don't you think?" Said the man with a smirk hiding his hand back in his cloak. "I shall be waiting within your impressive city while you act on this job....." Hogotsu let out another loud sigh. While he was no stranger to killing, having done so in the past to escape and save his friends, he still was not comfortable about it. A thought popped into Hogotsu's head as he went over a possible plan. This man clearly had the money, so why come to him when he could go to a Dark Guild? Better yet, why pay anyone when he clearly had the power to do what he was asking him to do, to steal this so called Storm Gem? Whatever the case maybe, it was too late to back down now. Hogotsu looked into where he assumed the man's eyes were and said, "Well, let's do this". The man smirked and handed Hogotsu a map then walked off only to vanish entirely from both sight and sense. The immense pressure vanished as well as if it wasn't even there. Hogotsu looked at the spot Mr.D disappeared from, then the map. He did this for a good ten minutes before he took a deep breath and yelled out, "Well, SH-!" His yell was so loud that it could be heard from above aristocrats above, who were wondering what that horrid sound was. ---- Over on Mochina Island, Markus was spending time with his niece, Chae Yi. Both were enjoying the hot summer day by the river at the back of their home. "So how'd you think your Mom's and Joo Dee are doing on that job?" Asked Markus as he threw water over Chae Yi. "It's a simple job but kinda worried that Joo Dee will panic and freeze." "I think they'll be fine Uncle Markus. Joo Dee will come through, it's only a land clearence job." Said Chae Yi throwing a mud ball at Markus which he dodged easily. "Damn!" Markus laughed as he dodged countering with a mini tidal wave knocking Chae Yi down the river alittle. "You have much to learn about water fights my student." He smirked, standing proudly. ---- Later that night, Hogotsu was sitting up in a tree, looking through a pair of binoculars, as he watched the scouted the area where apparently this Markus person was being staying at. Hogotsu let out a small sigh, as he looked over the large estate and thought to himself, "Do I really want to kill a person that I have literally no reason to kill? I mean sure I need that money to feed everyone but is it really worth it?" ''He jumped out of the tree, landing softly so he wouldn't attract anyone to him. ''"I shouldn't be thinking about this. I mean I could always say that I didn't see him" ''Hogotsu creeped up to the door of the estate and began to pick the lock. After several minutes of concetration, he was able to open up the door. The door suddenly swung open with Markus standing infront of Hogotsu, wearing just his trousers, belts and boots showing his extensive collection of tattoos. "My eyes see more than you think, little ninja. Plus i sensed you easily." He said towering over Hogotsu as letting lightning ran up his arm lighting up the halls for a second before starting again. "Now, why are you on my property?" Hogotsu jumped back in shock, before regaining himself. "Okay, first of all, I'm a thief, not ninja," Hogotsu said with little care for being caught. "Secondly, why should I tell you why I'm here? That kind kills the reason." "Ninja were thieves as well and if you don't, you'll regret trying to break into Hotaru property." Said Markus raising a hand and cupping perfect white lighting in his palm. "So talk boy...." Hogotsu simply stared at Markus, eyes half-open as though he was bored. "You know, if I was a weaker thief, I would be cowering in my boots as we speak." Hogotsu said, letting out a small yawn. "But, I'm not and you know what else? I hear something and do you know what it is?" Markus smirked and began to close the door. "Go home kid. I need a nap before tommorow." He said as the door closed on Hogotsu. "Go play with your toys!" Hogotsu stood out there for a good minute before he thought, ''"That little..." Quickly, he knocked on the door and waited. Markus quickly openned the door and said "Nobody's home!" Before closing it just as quick. The sound of him walking up stairs could just be heard through the wooden door. "Screw it." Hogotsu finally thought to himself as he took a couple steps back before dash towards the door and kicking it, forcinig it off it's hinges. "And that's the way the cookie crumbles." As the door landed a bolt of the same white lightning Markus demostated fly at Hogotsu. "On Mochina there are three events where a person can use force to deter an attacker or attackers....First is when they have no route of escape, second is to help someone else and third is when someone forces themselves into their home....That is the one where we're allowed to kill...." He said as he vaulted the banister landing infront of the entrance. "You made the mistake of breaking into the home of The Hotaru Clan and where my family lives....I don't wlecome threats to their safety. Infact i send those threats to the lowest pits of hell......But it is custom in Mochina for the combantants to introduce themselves. I am Markus Hotaru, Storm Phoenix Slayer, Guild Ace of the Twilight Phoenix Guild and Head of the Hotaru Clan. You are?" Markus stood there waiting for Hogotsu to introduce himself just as several members of the guild woke up and check on what was going on. Hogotsu stood up and said, "Well I don't have a badass intro like yours but I'll give it a shoot. The name's Hogotsu Sezoku, He who protects the common people, Leader of the Children of the Night and unfortunately your ass-kicker for the next few moments." He finished as let a small grin appeared on his face. Markus unleash part of his magical power showing he was ready to fight. The power was just as dense but not as wild as Mr.D it also matched the overall strength. "Then show me how you protect your people.....And i'll show you how i protect this island with my clan and guild." Said Markus dropping down into his trademark stance letting out a breath filled with sparks of lightning. "Try and beat the Storm Warden." Markus dashed forward with impressive speed lifting Hogotsu into the air with a knee to his stomach before landing a punch sending him out the front door onto the path. Hogotsu rolled on the grass before he righted himself back up. He let out a smirk before he dashed towards Markus and struck him in the gut with an lightning-enchanced kick. Markus caught the kick and the magic just vanished. "I absorb lightning magic.....Thats the fun trick Phoenix Slayers have....We absorb the main element we use." Said Markus countering with a lightning enhanced jab to Hogotsu's stomach, sending him back again. "So unless you've got a new magic your kinda limited in what you can do kid." Markus then fired a lightning bolt at Hogotsu, at impressive. Hogotsu quickly flipped over the attack, landing in a crouched position. "Oh, I call hacks on that," He called out as he sent a grabbed a nearby boulder and threw it at Markus. "Thunder Boxing..." Said Markus before throwing a punch at the boulder with the sound of thunder. The boulder shattered into hundreds of peices. "I also control thunder and wind.....Attack me with obvious techniques and tricks won't really work on me kid......I've delt with too many Dark Mage and mosnters to fall for them." "And yet, you're about to get smacked!" Hogotsu's voiced cried out form up in the sky, as he suddenly crashed down, kicking Markus with his already streched-out leg. "Hazanshū (Supreme Mountain Kick)!" He screamed, as the ground cracked from the force of the blow. Markus blocked the attack with one arm allowing the kinetic energy to transfer into his body which he reflected back into a counter blow aimed at Hogotsu's stomach. "Not bad kid...You know how to fight but you have years to go till you can match someone like me....." Said Markus readying a second attack. "Sky Kick!" Markus kick straight up parralel to his body strike Hogotsu in the chin, sending him up in the air. While Markus' strength was impressive he seemed to be holding back quite alot as if not wanting to kill Hogotsu. Hogotsu landed on the ground, shrugging off the kick, and pointed at Markus, his pointer and middle finger forward. "Take this, Hayatakauchi (Quick Falcon Strike)!" A bolt of lightning shot out from Hogotsu's finger streaming across the sky at breakneck speeds. "You're quite the slow learner...." Said Markus as he took the hit and absorbed the spell. "I absorb any lightning spell you can throw at me kid, you're better off giving up." Markus then took a deep breath. "Storm Phoenix's Scream!" He said as a huge column of brilliant white lightning shot out and ripped through the air at Hogotsu destroying the path and front gate. "Hmmm might've went over board there...." "Ya think?!?!" Said Ellena glaring at Markus sword in hand. "End this now before i get really angry....." "Err i think we should listen kid....She's the one person i don't mess with." Said Markus looking at Hogotsu. Hogotsu, his clothes now tattered, stood up, shouting, "If you think I'm going to quit, you have another thing coming you bastard!" Hogotsu stance's shifted as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, lightning began to discharge around him, as his hair changed into what appeared to be lightning. Hogotsu opened his eyes, which now appeared more electrified and said in a calm voice, "Kyōkatai: Shinrai (Strengthened Form: Divine Thunder)..." Markus just sighed and looked to an old man standing infront of the gathered crowd. "A little help here, Sensei?" Asked Markus turning to walk back into his home. The old man nodded and activated a spell. Suddenly Hogotsu's magic stopped working and he couldn't activate it. "Sealing Spell 42: Magic Stopper." Said the old man who smiled at Hogotsu. "You won't be able to use your magic until i say so." "Might as well come in to talk kid," Said Markus from one of the kitchens. "I'm making myself some ramen. Want some?" "You know what, screw it. Yeah, I'll have so." Hogotsu said, finally admiting defeat as he followed Markus into his kitchen, mumbling about hacks, unfairness, and effing Slayers. "In battle you take every advantage you have.....Do not question how fate plays out a battle just question how you can change the outcome.....General Hashiba quoted that after loosing a skirmish druing the 5 year war." Said Markus cutting up some meat. "Three things caused you to loose....First: You did not gain any infomation about me.....Second: You did not gain any infomation about my guild and finally: You did not assess your own abilities compaired to the unknown.....Those three things can get you killed no matter how skilled you think you are." Markus began to cook the meat adding some sweet & sour sauce and chopped veg and peppers. "You come to the strongest guild in the Archipelago without finding out anything about the island or who your targetting......" Said Markus taking a sip of sake. "Keep that tactic up and you'll end up with your head mounted on some psycho's wall." "Well, seeing as how I just failed both my objectives and I'm sure my creepy and possible psycho employer will not take failure kindy, I think I'll end up mounted on his wall. Does this count?" Hogotsu said in a rather bored manner, as he was sitting on the table. "So any idea who the guy was?" Asked Markus serving two bowls of Ramen one for him and another for Hogotsu. "A name would be nice...." Markus sat down infront of him and began to eat. Meanwhile everyone else was going back to bed including the old man who seal Hogotsu's magic. "Well...," Hogotsu began "It was some weird guy calling himself Mr. R. Possible pedobear if you ask me." Hogotsu finished as he slurped up some ramen. "His real name is Daimon Hydrech....A Dark Mage and former Storm Phoenix slayer....He became drunk on the power got exiled and became the guy who started a war between the archipelago and his army of cultists and fake humans.....My guild was set up to end him." Said Markus finishing his Ramen. "He has this weird habit of hiring outsiders like you to deal with us....As if getting rid of future threats before they become an actual threat." "Wow, sounds like a complete prick. Now, I'm glad you stopped me from succeeding in taking that strange Storm Gem or whatever it's called." Hogotsu said, as he let out a rather larger burp before resuming his ramen. "He's after that again? Hmmm seems he still wants to craft that bomb...." Said Markus finishing his drink. "So how much did he promise you?" "Prick offered me four million in what ever currency I wanted," Hogotsu said as he finished his ramen. "Really set me off but I need the money." "Whats the currency of your home?" Asked Markus looking at Hogotsu. "We can compensate you if ya want and invite you to stay here as our guest."